Broken Hearts
by Tyson Rules
Summary: complete sequel to A Fairytale Night. TyZeo; Yaoi; Reflections on the past and reuniting with a lost love MM,Lime,Yaoi,WAFF


Author Notes: A lot of time in Beyblade, Kai and Tyson don't get along which I'm sure you've all seen. In a lot of my stories I like writing Ka/Ty friendships as a side relationship. Here's an example. First off, I'd like to thank Flammable Devil for her encouraging review on the prequel to this story, A Fairytale Night. You may not understand this story if you hadn't read it. Anyways, you guys should check out her stories. They're awesome. This takes place after V Force, before G Revolution, but they never find out Zeo is a robot. This story is mainly reflections of the past. It may come from the show, A Fairytale Night, or my mind. Let the show begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Tyson's POV

His eyes constantly haunt me. Wherever I turn I see them. Whether it's in my dreams or I think I see them in someone else. When I first met Zeo I thought his eyes were beautiful. They were so mysterious. They were either lit up with joy or showed extreme determination. He always persevered no matter what. He was so eager to be our friend and maybe the fifth Bladebreaker, but we brushed him off at first. Then I remember seeing him practice and get frustrated but he kept trying. He never gave up. That's what I admired most about him. I felt the need to help him from that day. He was a great friend. Throughout the time, my feelings grew more and more without me realizing it. I remembered the day I realized I was in love.

Flashback  
Zeo was practicing with us and getting stronger every day. We were blading against each other and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was like a fallen idea. I didn't even realize my thoughts at the time. I was too far gone. All of the sudden both our blades flew out of the dish. Zeo had tied with me. He jumped up and down and glomped me with a hug. I blushed crimson. Why was I having this reaction? I hug Maxi all the time. I looked down at Zeo who looked up at me with his teal eyes. At that moment I knew I was in love.  
End Flashback

Why couldn't things be like that again? I missed him so much. I want to be able to hug him again or just talk to him. Unlike most people I didn't fall in love with his looks. That was just a bonus. What I fell in love with was his kind heart. I remember the first day I met him.

Flashback  
I had started a battle with Ozuma and the rest of the Saint Shields joined in and gained up on me. In four words, I was in trouble. I was about to lose when a blade blocked all four. I looked to the top of the hill and that's when I saw him. "Four against one doesn't seem very fair." The Saint Shields called back their blades and left with the warning that they would return. That was the start of a friendship.  
End Flashback

I probably fell in love with him at that moment, just didn't realize it. What worse is I can't seem to talk to my best friends about what's wrong. I don't know how they would react or if they'd accept the one stand thing. What's weird is Kai's been going easy on us during practice. I can't help but wonder if he knows. He's always a slave driver. Even if he did know, what difference would it make to him? It's my fault for believing Zeo could ever love me. He deserves someone better. I eat like a pig, I'm obnoxious and loud, and like Kai often says, a know—it—all. In the old days I would have never thought these kinds of things about myself. I have always been fine with who I was. That's the effect Zeo had on me. He could change my whole self—concept. Too me he was like a flawless piece of crystal. Tears came to my eyes. I wish I could just see him one last time.

I feel disconnected from the world, like I'm an outsider looking in. At first I tried to hid my sorrow from my teammates but I soon gave up. There was no use anymore. Every now and then I catch Kai staring at me with concern. He doesn't seem to care that he's openly showing agonize for me. I doze off in a restless sleep.

Dream World  
There was a foggy mist. "I'm not in Kansas anymore." I lightly joke to myself. (Author Notes: Get it? The Wizard of Oz? oh never mind.) I heard a roar and turned sharply. There, in all his glory, my friend and partner, Dragoon, the mythical dragon. "Tyson." He spoke to me. Most people would be scared if a creature was speaking to them but this wasn't the first time. He always seemed to bring be back from the brink of despair. "If you really miss Zeo, go after him. If he feels the same way without you knowing it you could lose out on something great. Take the risk." I looked down forlornly. "But Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny, Hilary…"Dragoon's roar interrupted me. "They'll understand. Just let them know so they don't fret." Was Dragoon right? I know all he wanted was to help. "I'm going." I said in resolve. Dragoon vanished and I woke up.  
End Dream World

I jotted a note, got my necessaries packed, gave a heads up to Mr. Dickenson, and was out of there. "I'm off to New York." (Author Notes: Don't forget, Zeo's original home is there.)

Author's POV  
Max yawned and went to wake Tyson. His bed was spotless except for a piece of paper. An alarm sounded in Max's head and he dashed over to the bed, all the while calling to the others. Everyone came running, even Kai. Max read the note aloud.

Dear everyone,  
Do not worry. I am fine. I decided if I wanted something, I had to go after  
it. I have the strange feeling that Kai knows what I'm talking about so ask him. I  
will come back, with or without what I went after.  
With love,  
Tyson

Tears were freely falling from all eyes excluding Kai's. his only show of emotion was a tiny smile.

~-~

Zeo's POV  
I'm twisting and turning in bed. And no matter how tired I am sleep won't claim me. It's been like this since I last saw him. He was absolutely perfect. His long flowing hair that casually brushed his shoulders, his slender build, he 100 maga-watt smile, his wonderful blading skills, and how you could always read his emotions due to his eyes. I lost something special because I was afraid. I didn't stand up to my father and I paid the price, Tyson's love. After that one night, I knew there was at least an attraction between us. It could have been more but it's too late. He's gone forever. There are so many times I picked up the phone intending to call him. Something always seemed to stop me though. My fears got the better of me. I was always afraid he would yell at me and shout, 'You had your chance! I'm with someone else now.' Fear without knowing was better then him actually rejecting me. So what if I couldn't sleep, or eat, or even concentrate on my blading? At least I wasn't hurt. I was just upset because I wasn't in his arms. I remember when I first saw him.

Flashback  
I was practicing when I heard the sounds of opposing blades. I followed the sounds to see a boy against four kids. He was breath-taking. He had beads of sweat sliding down his face and was panting heavily. Then it hit me. He was outnumbered in a very unfair match. My desire to help got me a new friend.  
End Flashback

Since that day all I wanted to do was impress Tyson. I did everything I could to gain his attention. He had become an obsession and I didn't even know why. Whenever he seemed to forget I was there and start joking with his teammates I would get jealous. I would say something to get his attention back on me. I remembered this one time.

Flashback  
I was practicing fiercly after what Tyson had said to me. The object of my thoughts got my attention and started to blade against me. He started taunting which made me so mad. I put all of my energy into my blade just to wipe that smug look off his face. I started to notice that he seemed to get more and more impressed. After a few minutes we had finally stopped and Tyson explained something to me. "I was trying to help you to get you ready for your test. You have to know you can't give up no matter what. If you don't give up, you can accomplish anything." I smiled.  
End Flashback

That was the thing with Tyson. He did have some questionable qualities, like his ego the size of Russia for instance. But all of his wonderful traits seemed to cancel out his less admirable. He was friendly, kind, compassionate, determined; he had a gigantean amount of will power, and a heart of gold. They were what made me fall in love. What was I thinking the morning my dad found us? So what if he knew? I lost something that could have been great because I was afraid. Ever since I met him my feelings grew each day. I didn't realize how much I was in love with him until that one day.

Flashback  
I was with the Bladebreakers at the park and started to feel a little left out. They were reminiscing about old times to relieve themselves of the stress they were under with their bitbeasts in danger. I had met them only a short while ago and did not know what they were talking about. They were so caught up with their conversation so I went and sat by the lake. I didn't think they would notice. One of them did though. I didn't know Tyson was there until he plopped down next to me. I looked up startled. "Hey Zeo. Why'd you leave?" I looked away humiliated. He put his arm around me and I blushed a light red hue. Even so, it was very noticeable considering I was so pale. The way he looked at me broke down my barriers. I told him what I was feeling and all he did was hug me. "I guess we weren't thinking about you. You know Zeo, my life seems to have gotten a whole lot more interesting since I met you." I blushed again and he laughed merrily. He pulled me close again for another hug. I leaned into the unfamiliar warmth and sighed with happiness. 'This has to be love.' I thought with absolute certainty.  
End flashback

Since that day I did whatever I could to help Tyson. I had a chance with him and yet I threw it away. 'He deserves better.' A cool wind rushed over me and I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. Something rushed in through my window and my jaw dropped. Right before me stood my love's bitbeast Dragoon. How I don't know but I was going to find out. "Zeo, Tyson doesn't know I'm here. Before you ask, when I truly need to, I come out of the blade." I looked at him debatably still not understanding how. "My bond with Tyson his unusually strong, and Whenever Tyson's distressed, I'm able to do whatever I can to help him. This brings me to the reason I'm here. My master is on his way to New York to see you." An inaudiable gasp came out of my mouth. "He misses you and he loves you. He won't force you to be with him, but he knows he has to at least try. Zeo, I know you love him. He's stopping at the San Francisco International Airport and getting on another plane. Make both of you happy. Don't miss this opportunity." And with that said, Dragoon was gone. 'Tyson.' was all I could think. I quickly grabbed my blade and launcher and jotted a quick note to my dad. I would meet Tyson and tell him my feelings no matter what.

Author's POV  
Dr. Zaggart walked into his son's room to see no Zeo. He found a piece of paper on the desk. It read:

Dear Dad,  
For once I'm doing what I want. I'm following my heart. I'm going to meet  
Tyson and tell him how I truly feel about him. I don't care if you don't like it. You  
can't control me anymore. Not only did I give up the one I loved but also great  
friends. I'm going to get everyone to forgive me so see ya.  
Zeo

Dr. Zaggart crumpled up the paper angrily and stalked out of the room.

~-~

Kai's POV  
I look at him in worry. I know he can see that. For once I don't hide my emotions. I'm too concerned. He doesn't have any knowledge of this, but I saw them that night. It was late and I heard Tyson get up. He thought everyone was asleep but I wasn't. I stealthily followed close behind, making sure he didn't feel my presence. My prayers were answered. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't know I was there. Sounds of splashing pulled him towards the river and I followed. Then I saw the heated kiss. I saw Zeo lead him away. I knew what was going to happen. I've known about Tyson's feelings for Zeo ever since this one day.

Flashback  
We were talking to Zeo when Tyson came running to us excidely. He was talking a mile a second and we couldn't understand a word. Suddenly he lost his footing. He bumped into Zeo and they fell together. Tyson seemed to twist them so he's land on the bottom and impact the fall. Zeo ended up on top, straddling Tyson's thin waist. They both blushed crimson. Then I noticed Tyson was holding onto Zeo's waist and there was a soft light to his eyes. It was then I knew. Tyson was in love with Zeo and I had a feeling it was mutual.  
End Flashback

That night just proved my theory. I was happy though. They both deserved joy in their lives and they had it now. Boy was I wrong. The next day Tyson came back. He gave us the excuse that he woke up, went to the park, and fell asleep there. The others accepted it. What dolts! No one saw the shadows in his eyes or how he seemed to keep his distance. As time went on the distance grew. One day when I was looking for Tyson, I accidentally came across a box full of letters. I randomly picked one and it read:

Dear Zeo,  
I'm not exactly sure what happened that morning. What did I do wrong?  
Did that night mean anything at all to you?  
Tyson

Another read:

Zeo, I'll cut to the chase. I love you.  
Yours always,  
Tyson

There were hundreds of letters to Zeo, all saying in various ways how Tyson felt. From the letters, I pretty much got the grip on what had happened. I noticed the little changes in Tyson. His smiles always seemed forced now. He always seemed to want to be alone. He seemed to lose his temper a lot easier. I'm surprised Ray and Max didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I guess I'm just more observant. When you don't join in conversations, you tend to look around.

I wanted Tyson to be happy. He doesn't deserve the pain he has. He's too kind and friendly. When Max first found the letter I was worried. Would Tyson do something crazy? Boy was I right. But it was a good crazy. He was going after the one he loved. I was relieved. It had to work out in the end, it just had to, for both Tyson's and Zeo's sakes.

~-~

Normal POV  
Tyson was walking aimously around the San Francisco International airport. Zeo was doing the same thing but looking for a familiar head of blue locks. Tyson stopped at a vendor and brought a hotdog. He sat at his gate to wait for his flight to be called. On the other end of the airport, Zeo was searching frantically. He needed to find Tyson. "Flight 175 is now boarding at Gate 7. Please have your boarding passes ready. Once again, flight 175 is now boarding at gate 7." Zeo's heart thumped faster. Why was that worrying him? He must get to the gate to see for himself.

Once there, he scanned the line. He passed over baseball cap then stopped. He went back to it. It was concealing blue locks. Zeo's eyes sparkled. He grabbed onto an unexpecting Tyson's hand and pulled him out. His free arm flared wildly. Before he opened his mouth, Zeo covered it with his own, kissing with such force and built up passion that Tyson lost his footing. He fell against the wall but Zeo kept on kissing. Tyson hesitantly returned the kiss unsure of whether he was dreaming. They finally pulled back when air became an issue. Tyson held Zeo close to his body letting their breathing stable. Tyson caressed Zeo's pasty skin with love. They gazed into each other's eyes and didn't have to say it. They now knew they could be together.

They decided to stay the night and booked a small room in a hotel. They would go back to Japan tomorrow. As soon as they were back in the hotel, Zeo pounced. He needed to feel Tyson's hand and the champion was more then willing. Within seconds there clothes were both gone. Tyson kissed down to Zeo's navel and swirled his tongue making the smaller boy moan. Tyson went father and took Zeo's manhood in his mouth. This night would be magical.

When the two lovebirds stepped off the plane, everyone could plainly see the bags under there eyes. They arrived at the dojo and Tyson swallowed a nervous lump. He knew he would have some explaining to do. He went around to the back and sure enough he saw his team. But there was someone else there. "Hiro?" Tyson's jaw dropped. The said person smiled. "Hey little brother." Ray and Max ran over. "You worried us!" Max squeezed tightly and Tyson laughed. Kai nodded. "Zeo." That's when they all realized the extra person. Zeo explained a short version of what had happened while Tyson went and hugged his big brother. Zeo was with him. His brother was back. Life was good.

**Author Notes: I know, I know. I totally murdered the storyline. But I had to throw Hiro in there. I couldn't leave one of my favorite characters out. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account was my beginning stuff.**


End file.
